


These Types of Drabbles

by Avani_Kimura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avani_Kimura/pseuds/Avani_Kimura
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles n prompts I found all over...





	1. “I’m not that jealous! It’s just…you’re mine!”

“You can't keep doing this! Chloé”

“Doing what, she wasn't good enough for you anyway... she just wanted you for your money.” She responds with a shrug.

“You don't know that.” He tells her trying to ignore the incoming headache he’s getting.

“I know a gold digger when I see one, she just puts on a pretty face to you.”

“You can't stay here with me and keep running away all my dates!”

“This last one wasn't pretty enough. You deserve better.”

 

The artist cocks his head to the side; realization crosses his features as he stared at her. Nath looked at his friend with an amused smile on his face.

 

“Are you jealous?”

“I-I'm not jealous! I obviously just care about how everyone is gonna see you. That's all!”

“Uh huh...”

“Okay fine, maybe I am a little jealous. But I’m not _that_ jealous. It’s just…you’re mine.”

 

At those words, the smile drops from his face and he looks at her incredulously. He knew what he heard, but wasn’t sure what it meant. The blonde woman in front of him had her way of saying one thing and meaning something else.

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” He asks her, now curious.

“Well, I don’t know!” The heiress yells at him.

“You said it, you know something.” He presses.

“Damn it Nath, I don’t know! You keep going out with all those other females and you keep passing me over. They aren’t good enough for you but you don’t see that! They don’t care about you like I do, and yet you don’t seem to care- “

 

Before she could say anything else he cuts her off. Pressing his mouth to hers he kisses her like he did all those years ago at the end of college. She slowly melts into him and returns the kiss until they must separate because of lack of air.

 

“You should have said so sooner.” He tells her when they separate.


	2. It scares me what I’m willing to do for you - You know you can't refuse me anything I ask of you

“This is breaking and entering!”

“So, I need to get into this classroom before the teacher comes back.”

“It’s three in the morning Chloé! First classes start at seven thirty and the school opens at six. Just get it when then.”

“If she sees the fake paper I turned in I’ll be expelled and Daddy will cut me off!”

“If we get caught on campus this late we’ll both get expelled.”

“That’s why we won’t get caught.”

“Why’d you turn in a phony essay anyway?”

“Because I wasn’t done with the real one.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Ugh, are you gonna help me or what?”

“Lead the way.”

“Thank you. Now let’s go!”

“It scares me what I’m willing to do for you.”

“It’s cause you love me.”

“I’m starting to rethink that excuse…”

“And you know you can’t refuse me.”

“Again, seriously rethinking why…”


	3. I don’t like the way they treat you

“Come on, let’s go.”

“What? It’s the middle of the event, we can’t just leave!”

“The hell we can’t. Chloe, let’s go.”

“Nath no, what is wrong with you?”

“You don’t need to be here.”

“Why not?”

“They don’t deserve you.”

“That’s not a good- wait, what?”

“They. Don’t. Deserve. You. They treat you like crap and you let them because of who they are. It’s bullshit and I don’t like the way they treat you. Let’s go, please.”

“Oh, well okay when you put it like that...”


	4. Come inside, I’m sorry. - Not until you apologize. - I just said I’m freaking sorry.

It was midnight and he was tired. He wasn’t even sure why they were fighting. He just got home and she wanted to yell. She had been yelling for hours, now she’s out… on the balcony… in the rain. She’s gonna catch a cold, and then he’s gonna be the one to have to take care of her.

“It’s wet out here!”  
“You’re the one out in the rain.” He says rolling his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be out here if it wasn’t for you!”

“You’re gonna catch a cold.”  
“Don’t act like you care now!”

“I never said I didn’t care about you.”

“No, you just don’t care about our relationship!”

“I didn’t even know we were dating!”  
“That’s the point, you don’t care enough to know these things!”

“Fine, I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention to our nonexistent relationship…”

 

Instead of coming back inside, the blonde woman stayed outside on the balcony in the pouring rain. Ignoring the way her body is shivering because she’s stubborn. Ignoring him because somehow, this is his fault.

 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry just come inside.”

“Not until you apologize.”

“I just said I’m freaking sorry! How else can I apologize!?”

 

She had a small smile on her face as she slid the glass door open. He already knew from her look he wasn’t gonna like whatever she had planned.


	5. I’m your lock screen?! - You weren’t supposed to see that.

The blonde woman looked at her red-haired artist as he painted her for the umpteenth time and smiled. His eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration as he continued to paint. It was almost painful to watch but she did so without fail until a soft melody rang out, interrupting the quiet. Locating the sound, it was shown to be his phone. Chloe has begun to know Nathaniel for some time now and knew that when he got like this, not even a phone call could snap him out of his daze. With a sigh, she got up and checked the device. The ringing had stopped and was left with a missed call icon. Seeing the screen, she stopped short. She must have been still for too long because he had finally noticed she had moved. 

 

“Chlo, what’s wrong?”

 

Instead of responding she picks up his phone and turns to him with the cutest blush across the bridge of her nose. As he was trying to respond he felt his mouth go dry. If he didn’t love this woman with everything he had before, he surely did now. If only he had the nerve to tell her… Wait, she had his phone. She saw… How was he supposed to explain _that_?! His mouth got dryer and dryer as he realized that’s what she was waiting on.

 

“Nath… _I’m_ your lock screen? Wha- when? …Why?” She asked him, getting quieter with each few words.

“Uh… Well you see- …You, weren’t supposed to... see that.” He says looking away.

 

He curses to himself as he walked away from his supplies and went out to her balcony. His face as red as his hair as he lets it down from its ponytail. Hiding behind his familiar scarlet locks, he fell into the motions he was used to back in lycee.

Seeing his reaction puzzled her even more. She didn’t think much of it, since they were close enough to be best friends now- even closer than her and Sabrina. They both were hers so she didn’t realize what the big deal was until… everything just clicked into place. His actions lately, his actions now, how close they’ve gotten; it all makes sense now. At least, she thought so. Could it be, maybe, he liked her?

Looking up to the friend she didn’t expect to have, she sees him looking out at the skyline. Making up her mind she walks over and stands at her balcony next to him.

 

“You know, it’s been some time now, but I think I finally figured out my feelings for this one guy.”

 

He didn’t particularly say anything, but she knew he was listening. They were like that sometimes. Thinking of what to say next, she continues.

 

  “So, I’ve decided that I’m gonna date him.”

 

She had his attention now more than she thought and he inwardly cringed. He guessed just being her friend was good enough, even if he didn’t like it. If this guy hurt her, he’d kill him.

 

“So, who’s the lucky guy?” He asked, not ready to hear her response.

“You.”


	6. Are You Asking Me Out?

“Are you asking me out?” He sat there looking at her with confusion on his face.

  
-

  
With him looking at her that way the light left her eyes and she turned her head. A heavy blush was spread across her nose and she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. It was difficult to come to terms with her feelings at first, but once she did, it was hard to ignore them.  
She almost didn’t want to tell him for fear of being rejected. She thought he liked her too by the way he seemed to prioritize her over others. She figured she wouldn’t be getting her hopes up because he felt the same way… It seems she was wrong.

 

-

   
He was about to give her a response when he noticed her turning away.

 

 

“Where are you going?”  
“I just realized… I have somewhere to be.”  
“No, you don’t. It’s Thursday. You always leave Thursday clear so we can do something.”  
“Well I must have forgot.”  
“We’ve gone by the same schedule for the last three years. You didn’t forget. Stop trying to avoid what just happened.”  
“It’s not really that hard considering you were just sitting there quiet.”  
“Bee, I was thinking. I wasn’t expecting to hear that question from you.”  
“Why! Why not? Am I still too bratty, to bitchy, too…me?”  
“No! I didn’t think… I, was good enough.”  
“You’ve always been more than enough Red.”


	7. You're Cute With Glasses

She cursed as her last contact fell down the drain. It'd be a week before she would get replacements.  She couldn't walk around without being able to see. With a sigh she took the other one out and threw it away. Angrily stomping over to her bedside dresser, she opened the drawer and picked up the case that is inside. She opened it and placed the offending eyewear on her face.

 

-

 

Once she reached her class in collége she stayed quiet. Doing her work for once, she just wanted to keep the attention off of her.

 

-

 

Soon enough, class was over for the day and she ducked out without being noticed, or so she thought. As she approached her locker she heard her name.

 

"Chloé, hey."

"Hi." She says quickly, wanting him to go away.

"Are you going to stop trying to hide your face from everyone?"

 

He asks her, picking up on what she was doing right away. Stupid perceptive artist. She turns to look at the boy head on and was about to say something when she sees his smirk.

 

"What?" She asks annoyed that they're having this conversation.

"Just as I thought."

"What are you hopelessly talking about now?" She asks him, genuinely curious.

"Nothing much, it's just, you're really cute with glasses." He tells her and walks off.


	8. Cuddle or leave - So, is that a no to dinner?

The twenty-nine-year-old artist opened his front door and looked around. Everything in the front of the house was dark. This puzzled him because he knew she was supposed to be home. Closing the door behind him, he moved further and further into his home. Even in the dark he could navigate their house better than he could his own studio.

 

  He climbed the stairs and saw a brief flicker of a light at the end of the highway. Moving toward it, he saw who he was looking for curled up in the middle of their bed. With a small smile he leaned against the doorway and watched his heavily pregnant wife watch a movie.

 

"So, you gonna stand there all-night staring at me like a creep or are you gonna get over here?" She says, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well hi to you too blondie."

"Come here!"

"What are we eating for dinner tonight?"

"Come here and cuddle, or leave."

"I need to make sure you three eat."

"Cuddle or leave, I'm not going to ask you again Red."

"So, that's a no to dinner then?"

"Kurtzburg..."

"I'll order in." He says while climbing into bed with her.


End file.
